


Fate Will be Changed.

by wolfriver777



Series: A Cursed Future [6]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Guns, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major character death - Freeform, Violence, idk how to tag still so let me know if i should add anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Wind didn't believe in his fate.
Relationships: Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: A Cursed Future [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590577
Kudos: 27





	Fate Will be Changed.

**Author's Note:**

> This a briefly edited version of my extreme live write from the LU discord. The series is mostly vaguely connected. Please keep in mind the tags.
> 
> This series is very loosely connected so it is only necessary to read parts, 2, 3, and 4 in order.  
The basic premise is that the boys are not just going to each others Hyrule, but different periods of time. This allows them to see or hear about their own deaths.

The transfer to a new time period was different this time. Something felt off to Wind. Perhaps it had been the off feeling that Hyrule kept telling him to look out for? but Wind doubted that. It was just a weird feeling probably by that cake he stole in the last Hyrule.

It was deemed when they arrived in a small port town that where they were in time was certainly not Hyrule. The group had narrowed it down to another country. To whose time period? Well after debating here and there the options had narrowed to Wind and Wild as the two time periods possessed equally fascinating technology. But for Wind that didn't matter, he had bigger fish to fry than wondering whose time they were in.

The port town held many valuables that interested a man of the likes of Legend. The group had split up in the morning to gather information on the town they were in. So far Legend had uncovered the town's name, Inera, named after their Goddess of the sea. After speaking to the locals it became apparent that the small town of Inera functioned similarly to the likes of Twilight's Castle Town. 

Further exploring the town led Legend to one of the town's highest points. Cramped between two houses he received a good view of the area below. A large ship in the port likely explained the locals' excitement. Something about an alliance with another country? Eroleh? Or something like that? Legend couldn't tell. Gazing behind him he could see the limestone crafted hall. The locals pointed him in this direction when he said he wanted to seek the royal family. He hoped it was worth it, especially going in alone.

There were loud shots within the hall. Legend had his sword drawn, he didn't know what the sound was but something within him told him it was a bad thing. The halls doors burst open a tan women with blonde hair hurried out with quick movements, and a man who seemed to be Warriors, or at least that's what Legend thought from where he stood. 

"Darn bastard has himself caught up in something?" Legend asked himself as he made way to hurry after the commotion which was beginning to make it's way down the hill the town rested on and towards the docks. "Warriors" passed something to the blonde woman before parting down into an alleyway. Legend followed him.

The scarf "Warriors" was wearing was looking on the thinner side than it usually was but Legend was still convinced he was Warriors. Chasing him through the tight alleyways was a difficult challenge. Reaching a dead end gave Legend some hope. The man finally whisked around. He was not Warriors, not at all. He was taller and buffer in the shoulders, and in all honesty, he gave Legend the idea of what Wind would look like when he was to grow up. 

A sinking feeling hit him. Today would be Wind's death. The man gazed at Legend a few moments. Shock on his face. There is a moment of silence between the two of them. Both know what was about to happen. "Fate must be a hard thing to change." shrugged the man. Legend gave a shaky nod and stepped aside to allow the older Wind to make his escape.

Warriors sighed as he walked to stand by Wind. "All their Hylian is so hard to understand I can barely make out what they're saying let alone make a conversation."  
"Thought your good looks did that for you?" teased Wind as they walk away from the small pub and further down to the docks. Warriors rolled his eyes and ignored Wind's comment. The boy continued to chatter to no one in particular. Some of the locals made quick comments on Wind's chatter which he always made an effort to respond to. 

A rustling on the main street up to a point of interest got Wind to stop. A woman, who looked very similar to Tetra, ran down the steep path way towards them. She had something that looked very much like a gun. Which they had recently imported into Wind's Hyrule during his time. She shot back behind her causing ruckus as what seemed to be the town's guard's chasing after her. This was only received with fire back towards her.

On closer inspection Wind was very sure that was Tetra as she came running down the hill. Dress messed up with what looked to be a stab to her side. She keeps running, she briefly slows down as she passes them but quickly picks up the pace again. Once she passes Warriors drags Wind behind a now abandoned food stall. 

"Something's not right here." Warriors commented quickly.  
"No shit, that was an older version of Tetra!" exclaimed Wind, peaking over the stall only to see the hustle of footmen.  
Warriors nodded firmly. "You know what this likely means, Pike?"  
"I'll be seeing my death?" asked Wind crouching back down beside Warriors.  
"More than likely." he responded.

There was a flash of a scarf that looked oh so familiar to Warriors. He dragged Wind from behind the stall with him, the two traveled quickly further down to the docks. following a blonde man with a blue scarf. 

Wind gulped down the sinking feeling within him. At this point it was a right of passage to see your death on this journey. Granted, Wind knew he was going to change his. Fate isn't a thing in his eyes.

There was a flash of a scarf that looked familiar to Warriors. He dragged Wind from behind the stall with him, the two traveled quickly further down to the docks. following a blonde man with a blue scarf. 

Wind gulped down the sinking feeling within him. At this point it was a right of passage to see your death on this journey. Granted Wind knew he was going to change his. Fate isn't a thing in his eyes.

The crowds by the docks from the morning had well cleared up allowing Tetra to quickly make it to her ship with the few guards that made it out of the meeting room with her and Link alive. Speaking of Link, he had split off from the group as he caught the attention of a stranger. It had Tetra on edge. The sails of the mighty ship had been opened and the quick leaving of Inera would be made.

Tetra stood on the bow of the ship keeping a keen eye out as she gazed at the town below. Then she saw him, running now through the main road of the port town. Three guard's on his tail Tetra could tell if he were not to make it onto the ship, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Legend followed peaking his own curiosity when guards rushed by him with peculiar weapons attached to their belts. They ran at a fast pace, too fast for Legend to keep up with them but slow enough he could keep them in sight. 

He was to see it all happen. The older Wind dashed out of an alleyway almost bashing into one of the guards. There was a halt in the movement before it was quickly picked up again by the future running and making pace to the docks. The air was tense as Legend followed. He knew it was best he didn't intervene but this was also the direction Wind and Warriors were covering.

Wind saw it all. 

They were crept in behind a small stall looking out to the docks. A man, likely Wind himself, was running attempting to make it to the stairs that would allow him down to the docks. 

Wind could see it happening. 

The guard pulled out a gun from his side. He made no effort to aim it at first. The first 2 fires miss. The older Wind stumbled as he tried to turn for the stairs. At that moment he is shot in the back. He falls off the tall ledge down to the docks below. 

Legend and Warriors felt the pain.  
A young brother to them, lost.

The footmen make quick work of removing the body from the area. A horse and cart take the body to who knows where. But they leave the scene a mess. Blood is spilt across the stone covered pavement. It stains it.

Wind's shaky breathing continued when the group resembled on the docks. The Hylian ship, long gone. 

Time and Twilight gazed down at the blood stain the group was circled around. "What happened here?" asked Time looking to Legend as he had started out by the docks. "Yeah, we saw that large ship leave in a hurry." added Hyrule, gesturing to himself and Four. 

A soft sigh left Legend's lips. "We know whose time it is more or less and where we are." He started.  
"It was my death." Wind said softly. The quiet chatter through the group stopped. "I saw my death, but I am going to change it. I know I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
